Trouble in Paradise
by CyphonFiction
Summary: Starts near the end of the episode "Where There's Smoke", what would happen if things were just the slightest bit different and happened in a slightly different order... and of course if there was Cell-on-Chemical action -hiatus-
1. Prologue

_So it got a lot of bad reviews as a Clip. I'm STILL GONNA POST TROUBLE IN PARADISE! And yes. it starts with a scene._

_Did i HAVE to include this? probably not. Did I WANT to include it? that's a big YES!_

_ANYWAY! This fiction starts near the end of the episode "Where There's Smoke" so you will recognize quotes from it. However, this is what would happen if things were just the slightest bit different and happened in a slightly different order... and of course if there was Cell-on-Chemical action XDD_

_OJ (c) WB  
><em>

**Q**

**Q**

**Q**

"You know Mr. Mayor, you're not too bad. Kinda cute when your calling my name~" Nick ran his hands through Spryman's hair as he pulled the cell into his lap. They had just left the concert and he was all alone in the limo with the recently mind controlled Spryman. He paid no mind to the driver as he was already controlled and wouldn't care what Nick did.

Spryman didn't acknowledge being moved to the chemical's lap as he just continued to chant his name. "You almost look good enough to eat, love~" Nick continued talking to the mind controlled organism and licked up the side of his face before moving to Spryman's mouth and kissing him sensually. "Mm~" Nick grinned wide. The younger male tasted a lot like chocolate. No doubt do to his love of the food and insistence of eating it at every opportunity. The cell had probably been indulging in a bit of the stuff before the concert.

Despite the control Nick held over Spryman, the mayor of Hector still managed to let a small whine escape him as Nick pulled out of the kiss. A blush was plastered over the cell's face causing Nick to grin wider.

"Well aren't you quite the sight." Nick chuckled. "All hot 'n bothered over me." The chemical stroked one hand through Spryman's hair again as his other slid to the hem of the cell's pants. "It will take a little time to get to the pleasure center." Nick's claws swiftly unzipped the pants in question. "But I think we can have quite the _pleasurable_ time on the way."

Nicks mouth returned to Spryman's kissing deeply as he tugged down the cell's pants and boxers. His claws finding the younger organisms' currently half-mast membrane and wrapping around it.

Spryman let out a small groan at the contact and his hips instinctively thrusted forward into Nick's hand. The chemical laughed as he pulled away from the kiss. "Someone's eager." He held Spryman's hips down as he pumped the hardening membrane. Once the cell was fully erect Nick pulled away causing the younger male to whine, aching for his touch, still chanting Nick's name.

"That's right baby, keep sayin' my name." Nick growled seductively as he tugged down his own pants loosing his own erection. "This will hurt you more then it will hurt me." He practically purred out as he positioned himself between Spryman's legs and slowly began to push in through the cell's membrane. A small dribble of cytoplasm leaked out as he punctured through into the cell's body. "Oh baby, you're so tight~" Nick groaned as Spryman's body reformed around him.

The chemical pulled out a bit and pushed back. Pleased with the give and take he was getting, Nick quickly pinned Spryman down and began to pound into the smaller organism.

Spryman only got louder his breathing ragged as he was thoroughly fucked into the limo seat. "Nnn~" The cell could barely form words any more, his aching need already leaking drips of his DNA sequence.

Nick noticed and grabbed Spryman's membrane pumping it in time with his thrusts, until finally the younger cell came in his hand.

With a loud moan and a few more thrusts Nick climaxed inside the Mayor.

Panting the chemical slid out of the smaller organism and pulled his pants back on while the limo pulled up to the brain stem. "Clean yourself off baby, we're here."

Spryman whined and got up slowly Nicks control still strong over him and forcing him to get up against his will to pull his pants back on before allowing Nick to lead him into the brain and towards the pleasure center.

**xXxXx**


	2. Chapter 1

_XD first chapter of TIP woop! Enjoy~_

_Now Nick is in Charge Baby~! Get ready for the fun and drama~_

_OJ (c) WB  
><em>

**Q**

**Q**

**Q  
><strong>

Nick sauntered casually through the halls of the brain, Spryman close at his side. Anytime one of the many guards on duty would try to stop him, his trailing smoke clouds quickly bent them to his will. Once he had enough guards he sent them all to the brain stem to guard it in case that foolish white blood cell tried to stop him... not that he could. Nick chuckled and ruffled Spryman's hair as the mayor just continued to chant Nick's name.

When they arrived at the pleasure center, Nick snapped his fingers and Spryman placed his hand on the panel to open the door. "Finally." The chemical grinned as he entered the room and approached the tubes in the center. "Ahh, the objects of Hector's desire, ice cream, skate boards, yawn." Nick pantomimed yawning and turned to face the control panel. "Its time to give him something NEW to crave." He chuckled evilly as he stabbed his claws into the panel and replaced the contents of one of the tubes with a cigarette.

xXx

Back with Hector, the teen was in the smoking lounge with Jude and Ashley staring at an offered cigarette. "Come on Cruz, don't you want to be cool?"

Hector bit his lip and looked back to where he had entered under the bleachers. No one was there... and he didn't hear anyone coming... "Okay..." Hector said caving and taking the cigarette from Jude.

xXx

"YES! NICK IS HERE TO STAY BABY!" Nick shouted in celebration as he pulled his hand out of the controls and grabbed Spryman by the arm. "Come along Mr. Mayor, we've got a body to rule!"

xXx

"Dammit!" Ozzy shouted slamming his fist down on his dashboard. They were too late. How could they be too late? He looked back up at the optical feeds projected around the body and cursed again as he saw the cigarette move to Hector's mouth and away again as the teen took another puff.

"I'm so sorry Ozzy..." Drix lamented in shame. "If only I had a better disguise I could have lured the guards away so you could save Hector... it's all my fault!" The pill wailed and hid his face in his hands.

"No Drix, it's my fault. I should have tried harder to convince the Mayor about Nick..." Ozzy's eyes narrowed and he looked away. "Well, there's nothing we can do about it now... Hector's hooked."

xXx

"Ahh, this is the life. Wouldn't you agree Mayor Spryman?" Nick chuckled as he kicked back in the mayors chair pulling the brain cell into his lap. He was really becoming quite fond of him.

Spryman just continued to chant Nick's name in a monotonous voice causing Nick to glare. Sure he loved having full control of cells and bodies, but it did get a bit boring on occasion. He wanted to see a little fight in his captive.

After pouting for a good five minutes Nick finally sighed and brushed a hand through Spryman's hair releasing his mental hold on the cell.

"Ugh.. Nn wha?" Spryman groaned as he came to his senses. "Wha-what happened? What's going on?" He demanded as he realized he was in his office in a strange person's lap. "Who are you?" Spryman demanded finally deciding to go with the question that would probably make him the least confused with the answer.

"Nick O'Teen, little mayor~ but you can just call me Nick." Nick chuckled. "Don't you remember that song I sung for you?" He purred out leaning his face closer to Spryman's.

"What song? I've never seen you before in my life!" Spryman snapped trying to pull away.

It was at this point Nick realized something. Spryman had only ever consciously seen him in his disguise before now. He wouldn't be able to recognize the chemical in his true form. "Oh, now, now Mayor Spryman. I'm hurt." Nick sneered and allowed smoke to swirl around him changing him back into his disguise. "Do you remember me now?"

Spryman's eyes widened and he blushed slightly quickly looking away. "Oh right, you... the 'special guest' at the concert." Spryman shot a glare but didn't keep his eyes on Nick. He had been completely entranced by this being during the concert, Spryman knew it was silly to think but it felt like Nick had been singing to him. After the song, though, everything was hazy and Spryman couldn't really remember anything else until this moment.

Nick chuckled and wrapped an arm around Spryman's waist pulling him tight to his chest. "Something wrong mayor Spryman?" The chemical grinned as he noticed the dark blush on Spryman's face.

"What are you doing in my office?" Spryman snapped trying to think of anything but the larger male holding him close.

"Silly little mayor." Nick grinned. "I'm running Hector, of course."

"Running- OH NO YOU DON'T!" Spryman shouted finally jerking out of Nicks grasp. "I'm the mayor! Only I am allowed to run this body! Get out of my office or I'll have the cops make you!"

Nick just shook his head. "Tsk tsk, throwing a temper tantrum is very unbecoming of you mayor."

"I'M NOT THROWING A TEMPER TANTRUM!" Spryman shouted stomping his foot on the floor. "NOW GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

Nick's amused expression fell. "I don't think you know how deep you're in baby." He snapped his fingers and two guards entered the room apprehending Spryman.

"Whoa! Wait! What's going on?"

"I'm running this show little mayor." Nick growled getting out of the chair and stalking towards Spryman. "So get used to it." He grabbed the cell's head and instantly infected him with his mind control powers again.****

****xXxXx****


	3. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the wait, i forgot to submit it XD;_

_OJ (c) WB  
><em>

**Q**

**Q**

**Q**

Hector coughed as he leaned back in a library chair listening to one of his many Bogus Truth CD's. Despite only smoking twice he found himself wondering when he could meet Jude and Ashley in the 'smoking lounge' again. He was really craving another cigarette. Though he would never believe that he was actually addicted to them after just two. Now way could that really happen.

Christine glared at the boy as she stepped out from behind a bookshelf. "Hector?" She snapped as she crossed her arms.

"Huh?" Hector paused his CD and looked up.

"I heard you were hanging out with Jude and Ashley yesterday." She stated accusingly.

"Yeah? So?" Hector asked standing up and putting his portable CD player away.

"So? Hector! I heard you were smoking!" The girl snapped distressed.

"Well, so what if I was?" Hector snapped back.

"Hector! Those things can kill you!"

"Oh come on, I'm not going to die from a few cigarettes." Hector scoffed and crossed his arms.

"A few? Hector how much have you been smoking?" Christine asked in a worried tone.

"Come on Christine, I've only had a couple, its not the end of the world." The teenage boy grumbled and crossed his own arms. "And it won't be the end if I have a few more."

"Hector! You're probably addicted by now."

"I'm not addicted! I can stop any time I want."

"Oh yeah sure, that's what they all say Hec." She sighed and looked away sadly. "If you smoke again Hector, I never want to see you again." She stated with a finality that made Hector a bit nervous. "Do the right thing Hector. Stop smoking before you're hooked." She finished before storming off.

Hector watched her go with a surprised and somewhat hurt look on his face which quickly turned to an angry glare once she left the library. Who was she to tell him what to do? He wasn't addicted! He was just being cool. Hector scoffed and returned to his seat to listen to more music.

xXx

Nick Chuckled after watching the confrontation from the optical feeds in Spryman's office. "That's right Hector. Forget about that silly little girl. You've got something better to crave then her attention."

The chemical twirled his claws around in Spryman's hair. "And speaking of cravings~"

Spryman blushed slightly despite being under Nicks control again, his body still craved the contact the larger being gave him.

Nick let out a low cackle and hooked one of his claws into the brain cell's belt loop tugging the offending pants down and off the smaller organism. "I wonder how interesting this would be if you could remember it~" Nick purred out and with a sneer he released his hold on the mayor allowing him to come to his senses.

"H-huh?" Spryman looked up at Nick and down at himself confused. What was going on? Where were his pants? Before the cell could form the words to any of these questions he was cut off by a pair of lips meeting his own.

Nick groaned as he pressed closer to the smaller organism pinning Spryman against the desk as he molested the other's mouth while his claws continued removing their clothes.

Spryman blushed darker then before as this took place. In to much shock of the sudden events to push the chemical away and yet not really wanting to push him away to begin with. Spryman moaned as Nick's claws explored his body, his eyes closing as he was subjected to the pleasurable treatment.

As he relaxed a bit Spryman began kissing back, opening his mouth just slightly when Nick licked against his lips. Quickly the chemical took advantage of this and deepened the kiss with his tongue.

Spryman didn't fight against the strange tongue that now roamed in his mouth. The only coherent thought that could come to the cell at this point was how Nick tasted like smoke.

After what felt like hours to the two microscopic beings, Nick pulled away from the kiss. "Well, well, WELL~" He chuckled as he devoured the flustered cell below him with his eyes. "Could it be the poor little Mayor has feelings for me?" He cackled again. "This is just too rich, baby."

Spryman blushed and looked away from the chemical biting his lip. He didn't feel ANYTHING for the no good- "Nnn~" Spryman moaned as Nick stroked a claw up his hardened membrane and he blushed even more in embarrassment. How could he be reacting like this?

"Oh there's nothing to be ashamed of little Mayor~" Nick cooed twisting his claws through the cell's hair again. "I'm irresistible~"

"G-get off of me." Spryman forced out weakly, not sounding at all serious.

Nick tsked and shook his head. "I don't think so." The chemical positioned his hard-on at the slightly healed hole he had made in the cell's membrane the last time, and forced his way in.

Spryman yelped and threw his head back against the desk grabbing onto the first thing he could reach which just happened to be Nick.

The chemical chuckled at this before he started pounding into the smaller organism.

Spryman whimpered and whined at first but soon was moaning and begging for more. Nick decided he rather liked fucking an uncontrolled Spryman over a controlled one. And soon the cell climaxed his membrane tightening around Nick and causing the chemical to loose himself as well.

"Mmm~" Nick sighed out pleased as he slid out of the cell. "That was nice baby. Let's do this again some time." He laughed and pulled away from Spryman deciding to explore the body a little while the mayor pulled himself together.

**xXxXx**


	4. Chapter 3

_Not that anyone read's this story here, but yeah, i forgot again (it'd be easier to remember if there were people reading it xD but I'm submitting this here for my own self)  
><em>

_OJ (c) WB  
><em>

**Q**

**Q**

**Q  
><strong>

After laying against the desk for a few moments catching his breath Spryman forced himself to his feet. He couldn't stay here. He had to do something to get rid of Nick! But he couldn't ask for help. All of Hector PD were Nicks mind control slaves by now. 'I should have listened to Jones...' and then it hit him. "Jones! He knew about Nick! Oh but he's probably under his control by now to... rrgh if only I had listened to him and- Wait.." Drix had made a diagram about what nick was going to do hadn't he? yes of course! now all he had to do was find it and he'd know exactly where to go to stop Nick from running Hector. ...Now where to look first?

xXx

Ozzy lay back on his bed heaving a heavy sigh.

"Come on Ozzy, we still have to protect hector!" Drix said trying to cheer up his partner.

"What's the point Drix? Nick won. If we so much as take one step out of the office he'll have us mind controlled too."

"What kind of talk is that?" The pill demanded crossing his arms. "The Ozzy I know would be finding a way to save hector regardless of the chances of actually winning!

Ozzy tensed at his partner yelling at him. Drix was right. Why was he sitting here moping when he had a body to save? "you're right Drix. This isn't the time to be sitting in here where it's safe! we have a body to save and a deadly chemical to stop! let's go!"

"Oh yay!" Drix cheered glad to have his crazy friend back to normal.

xXx

Hector bobbed his head to the music coming from his earphones as he made his way out of the school headed for home.

"Hey Cruz!" He looked up as his name was shouted.

Hector grinned and made his way over to his older friends. "Hey Jude."

"Sup, kid. Want to stop by the lounge before you head home?" The ninth grader asked pantomiming holding a cigarette to his lips.

"Uhh.." Hector looked over his shoulder paranoid for a moment before grinning. "Sure, let's go."

"That's the ticket, Cruz." Jude smirked and lead the younger teen out to the bleachers.

"Hey, where's Ashley?" Hector asked as they entered behind the bleachers. He'd never seen the two apart before.

"She was cramping my style." Jude said kicking back and pulling out a couple of cigarettes.

"Oh..." Hector shrugged and took the one offered to him.

While Jude lit up Hector glanced around. It seemed a lot more open with only two of them now. "Cruz." Jude spoke knocking Hector out of his thoughts.

"Oh right!" The teen held his cig out to be lit before taking a long drag.

"Really hits the spot huh?" Jude laughed and leaned back closing his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess it-"

"Hector Cruz?" Hector gasped and began choking on the puff of smoke.

"Shit its a teacher!" Jude snapped to attention and whacked both cigarettes onto the ground stomping them out to avoid being caught, but it was too late. The teacher had seen them.

"Well I am SO glad I was alerted to this!" The teacher scolded entering under the bleachers and grabbing both boys by the back of their shirts. "You're in a LOT of trouble boys." And she proceeded to lead them away. Hector looked up just in time to see the teacher drag them past Christine who was looking down at the ground rather disappointed.

xXx

Spryman crept sneakily through the halls of the brain. He had finally found the picture Drix had drawn and after trying to decode it for about thirty minutes he finally found what he was looking for. Now he was on his way to the pleasure center of the brain to reset hector's desires back to normal.

Meanwhile, Ozzy had the same plan. He and Drix slipped through the brain as stealthily as a large cold pill and a mess making blood cell could. Somehow they both managed to slip by the brainwashed security and right to the hall where the Pleasure center was located.

"Okay Drix, we just slip around this corner and in this door and we'll be in!" Ozzy cheered quietly as he steeled himself before making a break for it.

"Ozzy wait!" Drix whisper shouted but it was too late and the blood cell collided with a smaller organism with a loud oof!

Hector slumped in his chair in the office. He could hear the principal shouting on the phone to his mother. He was in deep sludge and he knew it. Jude sat at the other side of the office from Hector. His arms crossed as he glared at the floor.

Eventually the principal opened the door and exited her office. "Hector Cruz."she stated flatly gesturing for him to enter her office.

Hector swallowed uneasily and entered her office. After about a thirty minute lecture on how much trouble he was in and how bad smoking was, he was given his punishment. "You will be suspended from school for two weeks, AND since this seems to have been happening for a while, you will attend a mandatory support group for those trying to break the smoking habit."

"But I don't have a-"

The principal held up her hand to silence Hector. "You're dismissed, we have called your mother to pick you up from school early. She should be waiting for you outside."

"M-my mom?" Hector swallowed nervously before being shooed out of the office to face his doom.

xXx

"What the- Spryman?" Ozzy shouted as he relaxed out of his fighting stance realizing it was only the mayor who he had plowed over.

"Nngh! Jones!" Spryman shouted getting up after being knocked down by the earlier collision. "What are you doing here?"

"That's on a need to know basis." Ozzy snapped crossing his arms. "The real question here is, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to reset Hector's desires so he won't want nick anymore." Spryman scoffed as if it were obvious.

"Oh... so are we!" Ozzy shouted while Drix came out of hiding and grinned wide. "So what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Ozzy the door-" Drix started but The blood cell had already charged at the door and smashed into it.

Spryman merely rolled his eyes. "Only I can unlock it stupid." He looked up at Drix. "Seriously why do you deal with him?"

Drix only Blushed and looked away. "Oh you know, save a body, fight some crime..."

The mayor gave Drix a wtf look before shaking his head deciding he didn't really care to know, opening the door and leading the group inside. "Now Nick said he was going on a tour of the body so all we have to do is get this done before he... finds... oh no..."

"Oh yes~" a rather terrifying if melodious voice reached their ears. "Hello little mayor, my aren't we being naughty today."

Spryman gasped and froze as he looked up at the Chemical himself. Several mind controlled guards around him.

"Oh and look, you brought friends." Nick snapped his claws and the guards quickly apprehended Ozzy and Drix.

"What the? Spryman! You said he was out of the brain!" Ozzy shouted angrily before a gagged was stuffed in his mouth.

Spryman didn't notice the Cell and Pill's delima however. He couldn't take his eyes off of Nick. He took a step back but the chemical quickly grabbed him and pulled him close. "What's say we have a little fun hmm? You need to be punished after this stunt."

"W-what are you going to do?" Spryman asked meekly.

"Exactly what I always do baby~" and with that Nick pulled the mayor into a deep kiss.

xXx

Hector sighed heavily as he looked around his now practically bare room. After he was kicked off of the school campus his parents had raided his room and taken everything but the clothing out of it. No posters, no games, no TV, not even Uno was allowed to stay in there anymore. They were that angry with him. He supposed he couldn't blame them, but still, it was just a few cigarettes! Where was the harm in that? Now that he thought about it he wouldn't mind having one right now...

Hector gasped and sat up eyes wide. "Oh no! I am addicted!" He couldn't believe it. Christine had been right all along. He was so blinded by hanging out with the cool kids he didn't even realize what it was doing to him.

"Hector?" The teen moved his hands away from his face as he heard his mom call his name.

"Yeah mom?"

Hector's mom sighed and entered the room. "Hector, I know you may think your father and I are being unfair here, but you have to understand. Cigarettes are bad for you. You're not even old enough to have them yet. If you still want to smoke when you turn 18 we can't stop you, but when you are in our house you will follow our rules, and the law."

"I know mom..." Hector replied sadly.

"And don't even think about- what was that?"

"I'm sorry mom..." Hector said sadly, not making eye contact. "I don't know what I was doing! I just wanted the cool kids to like me and then I couldn't stop!"

"Oh mejo!" His mother cooed and pulled him into a tight hug. "It's okay, that's what this support group is for. They'll help you to stop wanting them."

Hector hugged his mom back. He felt so childish but at the same time he didn't care. At least he wasn't crying like a baby too.

"You'll start joining the group meetings tomorrow at four and they meet for two hours every day but Sunday. Alright?"

Hector nodded as his mom puled away and ruffled his hair. "I love you Hector."

"Love you to mom..." and with that the woman left the room.

xXx

Nick fucked Spryman rougher then usual this time. Occasionally sending a glance at his two captives as they watched the two in horror.

Spryman, however, stopped paying them any mind after the first few thrusts. Despite the chemical being increasingly rough and probably immobilizing the cell for the next week, he couldn't stop himself from enjoying the onslaught. And all too soon in his opinion, he came hard into Nick's clawed hand before falling limp to let the chemical finish a few thrusts later.

Once done with Spryman's 'punishment' Nick pulled out and wiped himself off on Spryman's clothes before getting his own back on. "Well what shall I do about you two now hmm?" He stalked towards the bound and gagged blood cell and cold pill. "How about a one way ticket out of Hector hmm?" Nick chuckled an evil grin on his face.

Ozzy and Drix quickly shook their heads eyes wide as they tried to force out pleas through their gags. Nick just burst out laughing at this.

"You're so pathetic. Lock them up in the nasal prison facility." He ordered the guards. "Ill deal with them later." He eyes trailed back to the passed out half naked Spryman on the floor. "I have other fish to fry~" Nick purred out as the guards hefted up the still shouted, though muffled thanks to the gags, Ozzy and Drix taking them to the nose.

**xXxXx**


	5. Chapter 4

_Oh, sorry folks. I guess i would remember to update more regularly if there were ever any comments to remind me that this fiction exists on this site. Oh well. here's the next chapter.  
><em>

_OJ (c) WB  
><em>

**Q**

**Q**

**Q**

****Hector fidgeted nervously as he took a seat in the room that would soon hold his first cigarette addicts anonymous meeting. He didn't know what to expect. He was going to be surrounded by people he didn't know all who would probably be judging him. It was like his first day of school all over again. The door to the room opened and Hector refused to look away from the front as footsteps told him someone else had entered.

"Hey, Cruz!"

The teen's head instantly snapped around. "Jude?"

The ninth grade laughed and claimed the seat next to Hector kicking back and crossing his arms. "So they sent you here too then huh?"

"Y-yeah..." Hector replied. "Crazy huh?"

"Well this IS the only class kid." Jude scoffed and rolled his eyes looking away.

"Oh, right... I didn't know that." Hector looked down at his hands.

"Chill out man." Jude spoke up after noticing Hector fidgeting. "This ain't nothing to get worked up about."

"Says you..." Hector mumbled.

Jude was kept from replying to Hector as the doors opened and several adults entered. Time to play the waiting game.

xXx

"I really should be thanking you Mayor Spryman~" Nick grinned as he loomed over the young cell.

Spryman whined and turned his head, but Nick wasn't having any of that and grabbed the cell's chin forcing Spryman to look at him.

"If you hadn't tried to get into the pleasure center, I never would have caught those trouble makers." The chemical chuckled as he ran a hand through Spryman's hair. "But such a naughty Mayor to try and stop me." He shook a finger at Spryman.

The mayor whined again his eyes watering up as he weakly tried to tug away. He knew what was coming next.

"Ready for another round?"

xXx

Ozzy slammed against the door in his cell once more before finally sliding to the floor completely worn out.

"Ozzy, you shouldn't push yourself so hard." Drix scolded but still managed to sound a bit worried. The two had been put in separate cells next to each other, so neither could see what the other was doing. Both left to wait for whatever Nick was planning to do to them.

Ozzy heaved a heavy sigh. "Too bad Hector hasn't ticked Ricky off this week." Ozzy tried to joke.

Drix just sighed causing Ozzy to slump. "Sorry Drix..."

"Its not your fault Ozzy." The pill replied trying to stay positive. "We'll think of a plan."

"I sure hope so..."

xXx

Spryman lay immobilized in his bed. Nick had finally stopped fucking him till next week, and now he was trying to pull himself back together. Who knew when the Chemical would want more after all. But all the little mayor could do was pant heavily and remained sprawled out on the bed like Nick left him.

He wasn't even sure if he could feel his legs anymore at this point, yet regardless of how bad it sounded he felt content to stay. He hated to admit it, but he liked having Nick dominate him like this. It felt good and almost always left him craving more.

This time though, he was just craving. It had been almost two weeks since Nick had taken over and Spryman hadn't really eaten much of anything since then. And as he rested completely worn out he started to realize how hungry he really was.

But how to go about getting food? He was at a loss... maybe when he recovered he could go get some from the stomach. Maybe Hector had eaten some chocolate recently. Spryman gave a goofy grin. Had he ever mentioned how much he liked chocolate? Because he really liked chocolate.

Nick quirked a brow as he stood outside the bedroom door. Spryman had been too delirious to notice, but he had actually been talking out loud to himself the whole time. "Well, well, well." Nick chuckled as he strolled away. "Sounds like little Spryman needs a snack."  
>"This week, we are going to practice fighting our addictions with distraction techniques." The ever chipper middle aged woman announced to the group. Hector rolled his eyes. This woman was way to chipper. He found his eyes moving over to the teen next to him. Jude sat slumped in his chair. When he noticed Hector staring he pretended to snore loudly making the younger teen laugh.<p>

"Want to share exactly what is so funny with the rest of the group?" The woman scowled at Hector and he quickly covered his mouth.

"Not a thing, ma'am" Jude replied sitting up a little.

The woman clearly didn't believe him but let it slide anyway. "So anyway, what I want you all to do when you leave today is anytime you feel like you need a cigarette, just focus on something else. Chew a piece of gum, draw a picture, play a game. Anything you want." With that said she wrapped up the session and everyone began to leave.

Hector stood up and stretched. "See you next time Jude."

"Later, Cruz."

Hector grinned and headed out of the room. Jude watched him leave before getting out of his own seat and following after. Maybe he'd actually do what the woman had asked this time.

"Hey Cruz, Wait up." He called out after Hector, finally catching up to the other boy outside of the building.

"Jude?" Hector stopped and turned around. The ninth grade had never followed him before. He waited curiously as Jude caught up with him. "What is it?" He asked genuinely curious.

Jude snickered at Hector's tone. "Jeez you sound like such a kid."

Hector pouted at that. "I am not."

Shaking his head Jude decided to do what he came here for before he lost his nerve. "Hey, Hector, I think you got something on your face."

"What-" Hector didn't get to finish his question as his lips were suddenly caught by Jude's. The older teen kissed him deeply for a few moments before pulling away only far enough to say something.

"See ya later, Cruz." And with that Jude walked away like nothing had happened.

Hector just stood there dazed, eyes wide and mouth slightly open in shock. His face turned red as a tomato. Jude, big, bad, popular, two years older then him, Jude... Had just kissed him... and he liked it...

"Great. As if I didn't have enough problems already." Hector groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

xXx

Spryman awoke to the sweet smell of chocolate. He mumbled something incoherently before opening his eyes to find the treat that smelled so good.

"Hey baby~" Nick grinned down at Spryman causing the young cell to jump not expecting Nick to be hovering over him like that.

"Nnn... what now?"

"Aww tisk tisk. Is that how you treat your betters?" Nick mock scolded and held up a bag of chocolate he had just gotten from the stomach. Lucky for him Hector had started another chocolate bar binge. "I'm not sure if I should really give this too you anymore." Nick said pretending to contemplate throwing it away.

"No!" Spryman jerked up and winced. 'Shouldn't have done that.' But his growling stomach made him quickly forget the pain his body was in from Nick.

Nick chuckled and sat down next to Spryman wrapping an arm around the cell to pull him close before giving him the sweet treat.

Spryman could care less about what Nick was doing right then. He just wanted to eat something. And lucky for him, his favorite food was right in his grasp.

xXx

Hector sighed as he inhaled yet another chocolate bar. He had told his mom he was just doing it to break his addiction, but really, he just wanted to stop thinking about Jude.

As he finished off his fifth bar his sister entered the room. "Hector... what are you doing?"

"Fighting addiction..." he grumbled not looking up at her.

"Looks more like you're starting one to me." She replied and took the seat across for him. "Alright, spill it little brother. What's going on this time?"

Hector set the half finished chocolate bar on the table and sighed heavily. "Promise you won't tell mom and dad?"

"That's debatable." She answered crossing her arms. "But I promise I won't tell unless it's really bad." She said expecting Hector to be hiding drugs and stuff by the way he was acting.

"Jude kissed me..."

She blinked. "...and?" She started laughing. "Seriously Hector? You're this worked up because your girlfriend kissed you?"

Hector face palmed. "Jude isn't my girlfriend! H-he's the guy who got me to start smoking..."

His sister instantly sobered up. "Oh..." Not sure what else to say she went on. "Did you like it?"

Hector blushed darkly and nodded. "Don't tell mom and dad..." he said quieter.

She gave Hector a sympathetic look. "I swear I won't say a word. But you should really tell them yourself Hector. Our parents are cool, they won't treat you any different."

"Yeah... right..." Hector answered halfheartedly before going back to his chocolate bar.

"So my brother's gay..." his sister hummed out ignoring the glare Hector shot her. "I guess we need to go shopping more often then." She joked causing Hector to almost choke on his candy.

"No way! You take hours just to get a hairbrush!" He shouted at her appalled.

She grinned and ruffled his hair. "That's my little brother. See? Nothings different."

Hector stared at her then smiled. "Thanks sis."

"Don't mention it... no really don't, I don't want any of my friends to think I actually LIKE my family."

"Oh yeah, because if they do you might have to let them meet us all." Hector made a horrified expression and clapped his hands to his face.

His sister rolled her eyes and grabbed one of the candy bars before leaving the room. "Clean up your mess before you leave."

**xXxXx**


End file.
